User talk:Pronunciation
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaeaman788 (Talk) 05:51, July 4, 2011 Re: Astray Red Frame Kai Sure, I'll remove them. Remeber to sign your posts on talk pages with four tilde keys (next to the 1 key). Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re; Spacing issue Might I suggest using the original editor, and not the rich text version. Hope it helps. ~ Azkaiel 12:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the Extreme Blast Mode, I sort of created it , but I got "Blast" and "Burst" mixed up I removed it for you. Gundamfate 19:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gunpla Thank you very much its a tremendous help running into some one offerring info like you have, its exactly what I needed =D Anywho if you would ever love to share pics of models I would be exstatic to see what you have come up with or done. Hopefully my MG Zaku II shows up soon so i'll have something to share back, figured would have fun with it and paint the Zaku II up like the Mk.II from Zeta. Thank you so much again! Astray episodes Sorry to bother you about this but I nearly forgot to ask you what the title of the Astray eps is? I forgot to include it in my prior post to ya, and ty yet again for the model help you have NO idea =) Re:Gunpla 2 & 3 Man thank you so much for the info you have been able to provide to me you have no idea how big a help it is bro and its funny i was just about to ask about sand paper hahahah =) Dude that Rx-93 is a sexy beast! That gloss is sharp as well truth be told I didnt think it would come out that good with it, I am honestly wowed =) it makes me wanna offer you cash for it rofl jk. Another question I had though was do I wanna do my inital painting on the parts while its still int he production frame? (the frame holding the parts when you pull it out the box) cause from whatr I have seen one frame has all the same color, or would it be wiser to just do it individually and then detail it. Also with everything that goes into making them ( chemicals paint etc) how safe is it to add lights on the inside? I uised to add lights to model cars and stuff and I hear some of these models are highly flamable due to their shape and make but I figured with as impressive as your painted work is that you were on top of things =) O and ussually i am on top of gundam info but some how I completely looked over those Astray eps but im hunting them down atm You do not know how big a help you are bro and I thank you so very much, I myself paint and work on cars I also do alot of construction and remodeling if you ever have a question about anything i'd love to help ecspecially cars I can damn near figure anything out issue wise em. Thank you so much again and I am sure ill have more questions later. PS-be glad I dont know where you live id so steal that RX-93 =D OOOOo and before I forget (I am terribly sorry for the long message) II do alot of photoshop and several other graphical things if you would ever like photos of your work spruced up or added into something =) figured witht he kindness you have givin I wouild throw the offer out there, with a few minor tweakes the rx pix you sent me could really shine and almost go up in overal veiw and resolution quality. einjark@yahoo.com is my email Dude that Lyger is one sweet piece! (I remember it from Zoids =D ) Anywho I do knopw what yu mean by white white (trust me being a painter I explain it everyday X( ) O and I wasnt meaning paint your car hahahahh i meant my experience with painting, now Id love to take any of your rl photos of your work and clear em up with photoshop for you. After using it on the lyger pick I can make out alot more of your details which I have to say bravo man that piece just screams I know my stuff =D Oh and thank you for clearing up the runner lol I feel so naive Im glad you told me and not some elitist jerk XD That is also cool about the Led hard spots I actually didnt think any of them came like that ( go figure right?) The stick idea is actually a pretty good thought, it actually passed my mind on what I was going to use to hold them, my dad said to hang the models to paint from a low cieling (he painted model cars for years, but due to time and life we dont talk much about things of this nature) nut i was worried about minor streaking or free flowing dust cause it being suspended int he middle of the room makes me think it would draw any dust that goes by. By the way another thing im wondering about is applying the stickers, I sucka t it and didnt know if u had a method of doing it that could maybe assist me or if there is a certain GOOD way to do it. I bet you have nerves of steel to do those shin and kira faces holy crap I could only imagine how tedious that was, I nearly bought a Mu La Flaga one and after see ing that I am glad I waited! As always thank you very much for your time and I promise any info you share is not wasted, I look forward to your response and take care! FYI just bought Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 also =D =D =D